superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Opening Logos Britt Allcroft Presents Opening Credits "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" Based on the Railway Series the Rev. W. Awdry Adaptation by: Britt Allcroft "Thomas and His Friends Help Out" Told by: George Carlin Directed by: David Mitton Episode Titles "Edward Helps Out" Nameboard Donald, Douglas Sir Handel Skarloey Bertie Percy Harold Terence Bill, Ben Trevor Stepney Thomas Edward Gordon James Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Foolish Freight Cars" Nameboard (cont.) Donald, Douglas Rheneas George Bertie James Boco Henry Bill, Ben Harold Stepney Thomas Edward Gordon Percy Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train" Nameboard (cont.) Gordon Donald, Douglas Sir Handel Skarloey Bertie Percy Harold Terence Bill, Ben Trevor Stepney Boco Toby Thomas Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Thomas Breaks the Rules" Nameboard (cont.) Duncan Donald, Douglas Sir Handel Skarloey Bertie Percy Harold Terence Rusty Trevor Caroline Gordon Edward Thomas Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Down the Mine" Nameboard (cont.) Henry Sir Handel Duck Bertie James Harold Diesel Bill, Ben Trevor Stepney Thomas Edward Gordon Percy Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Percy's Promise" Nameboard (cont.) Sir Handel Daisy Bertie Percy Harold Diesel Bill, Ben Trevor Stepney Boco Edward Gordon James Thomas Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Trouble in the Shed" Nameboard (cont.) James Sir Handel Skarloey Bertie Percy Harold Diesel Bill, Ben Trevor Stepney Thomas Edward Gordon Donald, Douglas Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Donald and Douglas" Nameboard (cont.) Gordon Daisy Sir Handel Skarloey Bertie Percy Harold Terence Rusty Boco George Thomas Edward Trevor Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Saved from Scrap" Nameboard (cont.) Peter Sam Skarloey Boco Percy Harold George Bill, Ben Trevor Stepney Thomas Caroline Gordon James Bertie Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Bertie's Chase" Nameboard (cont.) Diesel Sir Handle Skarloey Bertie Duck Harold Terence Daisy Trevor Stepney Thomas Edward Gordon Percy Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) "Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure" Ending Credits Television Stories by: '''Britt Allcroft and David Mitton Director of Photography: Terence Permane Art Director: Robert Gauld Galliers Models Supervisor: Steve Asquith Camera Crew: David Watkins, Nigel Permane Gaffer: Michael Flynn Programme Management: Television Support Services, Graeme MacArthyr Production Co-ordinator: Nadine Schoen Chief Model Maker: Martin Gaskell Special Effects Model Maker: David Eves Specialist Model Maker: Peter Eves Model Crew: Conrad Ayling, Kevin Harris, Gareth Hutchinson, Jennie De Naeyer, John Piper Figurines: Jonathan Saville Stagehands: Adam Cook, Leigh Grosch Lighting Equipment Supplied by: Lee Lighting Ltd. Periscope Lens Supplied by: Grip House Ltd. Sound Effects and Dubbing: The Family Channel Studios Dubbing Mixer: Mike Erander Post Production Facilities: Dean Street Post Editor: John Wright Music Composed and Performed by: Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell Made at: Shepperton Studios, London England Processed by: Technicolor Executive Producer: Angus Wright Producers: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton Closing Logos A Britt Allcroft Productions Films: © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited, 1986, 1995 Soundtrack: © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited, 1991, 1995 for "Shining Time Station" Category:Britt Allcroft Productions Category:Video Credits Category:End Credits Category:Video Treasures Category:Thomas & Friends